Book 1: The Killing Crush
by Inulove10
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are stuck in the modern era. Fed up with Sesshoumaru's violent nature, he and Kagome are shipped off to Nanyo Academy, a school at war with several others. To survive, you must fight. After meeting new friends and enemies, they are viewed as "wild cards." Because of not having spiritual jewels, they have no written destiny which makes them twice as dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: She was a free spirited independent woman.  
He was a strict and stern man with an attiditude.  
Both, too stubborn to face the reality that opposites really DO attract. She wasn't the kind to give in too easily either...

CHAPTER 1

Kagome lay flat on her stomach, attempting to tan her almost albino skin without burning to a crisp. _This is impossible_. Her head tilted upwards to stare at the blinding sun, squinting slightly.

*Sigh*.  
"The day Inuyasha is on time is the day pigs fly!"

Furious, she jumped to her feet and kicked an innocent rock nearby. "Oww!" Pain shot up her foot all throughout her leg. She hopped a little on her good foot while holding the injured one, and sank to the ground. A nasty glare was sent towards the rock. She was about to burst a blood vessel.

A rustle of leaves closeby caught her attention. "Inuyasha, SIT! I've had it with you! I've been waiting for an hour out here!" Strange enough, there was booming crash to the ground to be heard. "...I-Inuyasha?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Inuyasha, please be you!_ Kagome was thoroughly disappointed to find his angry older brother emerge instead. "Sesshoumaru?"_ What does he want from me?_  
"You have to leave. Now."  
"What?"  
"Leave, and don't look back."  
Kagome started to get a little angry on the inside.  
"Look here mister, I have been waiting an hour for that stupid Inuyasha and he still hasn't shown up. Now, you come out of the blue and tell me to go. Well, I won't! Now tell me why!"  
"After you go."  
"What do you mean "after"?"  
"I'm coming with."  
With that, he swooped Kagome over his shoulder and ran at the speed of light to the well and jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"What the hell was that for!?"

As soon as they reached Kagome's time, she leaped out of his grasp and gave him a wicked look.

"I can always jump back through anyways..."  
Kagome made a break for the well and jumped, but no light surrounded her. When she hit the hard ground, she looked baffled. _What the?_ Then, she searched her neck. The jewel shards were gone. Kagome's eyes got big and she climbed back up. "You! You took my shards!"

"I took them from you and transported them somewhere safe."

"Why!? Why are you doing this to me!? Now you're stuck here too!"

"I am fully aware of that, yes... Answers will come in time."

Kagome stiffly walked outside while Sesshoumaru followed closely. Wordlessly, he followed her inside and to her bedroom, where she stuffed her face into a pillow and moaned. "This is great. Just great!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Night was approaching faster than Kagome would have liked. For the entire afternoon beforehand, Sesshoumaru had either been sitting dow on the living room couch, standing in a corner, or questioning her about one device or another.

"May I ask once more what this does?" He held up a muffin tray that Kagome was about to pour batter into. "That's a mold used to make a type of sweet and tasty bread called muffins. I'm making blueberry ones right now."

She quickly found out that Sesshoumaru hadn't cooked a day in his life, even while traveling in the futal era. The timer buzzed loudly, catching Sesshoumaru by surprise. He drew his sword and aimed it at the oven.

"NO! It's just an oven Sesshoumaru, relax! It's what cooks our food." He sheathed his sword and sat down at the kitchen table. "Why are you so jumpy over every little sound? You've never spoken to me once before, and now it seems like you want us to be friends. What's the big deal?"

"You're not ready yet."  
"What does that even mean!?"  
"It means I will tell you when it's the right time to tell you. No sooner, no later."

Kagome grumbled at this. "Arrogent prick."  
"Stubborn female," he shot back. Wrong move.


End file.
